


Don't Leave Me Here Alone

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isaac and Ed are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Isaac and Ed are stuck together in the club room for an afternoon.
Relationships: Edward Burger & Isaac O'Connor
Kudos: 6





	Don't Leave Me Here Alone

Isaac and Ed sat in their own little bubbles. The room was silent save for the turning of pages and pencil scritches. Isabel and Max were in detention for chasing a spirit all around the school, and Mr. Spender was off actually being a teacher, leaving the two boys alone.

“Do you know when detention ends?” Ed asked, narrowing his eyes at his book.

“No idea,” Isaac replied, vehemently erasing and rewriting in his notebook.

Ed groaned, dropping the book on his face. He wanted to wait for Isabel to get out of detention to go home, he always did, but why did he have to wait with Isaac. He was either in angry or nerd mode.

“I heard that,” Isaac said, tapping the end of his pencil against his thigh.

Ed just groaned again, “What are you even writing in there?”

“None of your business.”

Normally this would have been enough to keep Ed out. He and Isabel would have made fun of Isaac, joking about him writing fanfic, and Max would have joined in with a few sarcastic remarks. However, they weren’t there, so it was without any real malicious intent that Ed got up and made his way behind Isaac to look in his notebook. Ed truly thought it would be fanfic, or maybe a diary, and he would tease Isaac about it a bit. What Ed could read of the mess of the crossed out and erased pages was not either of those. It was a suicide note.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to-” Isaac didn’t get to finish his sentence as Ed tackled him off the couch.

“What was that for?” Isaac yelled, his side aching from getting slammed to the floor.

“Why are you writing a suicide note?” Ed yelled right back, on top of Isaac.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Isaac defended.

His words held no real venom, he was never a good liar. As Ed looked into his eyes, they both knew. Isaac took a few shuddering breaths as he deflated a little, his bluff having been called.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” he muttered, attempting and failing to get Ed off of him.

“I don’t need to worry about my friend writing a suicide note?” Ed cried out, face red.

“That’s what I said.”

It took all of Ed’s restraint not to slap Isaac across the face. That would have only made the situation worse.

“Isaac,” Ed made sure their eyes were locked, “I am not getting off of you until you tell me why you were writing that note.”

Isaac simply made a noncommittal noise. He wasn’t going to say anything, and Ed sighed. The two of them stayed on the floor, in silence once more, Ed reading his book. After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, Isaac broke.

“I wasn’t actually going to do it,” he said.

“That’s not what I asked,” Ed turned a page in his book, though he’d given up actually reading it.

“It was a stupid thing. It doesn’t matter.”

“Are we doing self-depreciation now?” Ed put his book down and pushed his glasses up, “It’s not stupid if it made you feel like writing a suicide note. And still not what I asked.”

“Technically you told me, not asked me,” Isaac pointed out.

Ed gave him a look and Isaac sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

The two returned to silence, Ed pretending to read his book and Isaac questioning his life choices. Then, Isaac suddenly broke into tears, startling Ed who jumped off him. In a single motion Ed was crushing Isaac in a hug as the latter bawled his eyes out.

“I’m s-s-sorr-” Isaac stuttered out, Ed gently shushing him.

It was only after the tears had long since dried up and Isaac’s breaths had fallen back into a rhythm that Ed said, “We’d miss you.”

“Huh?”

“Me ‘n Izzy ‘n Max would miss you if you died, so you aren’t allowed to. As Izzy’s best friend I have to beat up anyone that makes her cry, and I can’t do that if you’re dead.”

That got a laugh from Isaac, which in turn made Ed smile.

“It really was a stupid thing that made me write the note,” Isaac whispered, “I was trying to ask Isabel something, but she constantly had to run off, and when I tried to ask Max he never seemed to be there or had walked away in the second I took to turn. It’s stupid to think they don’t have better things to do than answer my stupid question.”

“And we’re back to self-depreciation,” Ed sighed, “Look, that wasn’t a stupid thing. I mean, writing the note was, but feeling sad because you felt ignored isn’t. That’s natural. Knowing what we know now, maybe they were chasing that spirit that landed them in detention? You know how Isabel gets when she’s hunting a spirit.”

“That would make sense,” Isaac agreed.

Ed gave Isaac a quick peck on his forehead before getting off the floor, and holding out his hand. With an appreciative smile Isaac took it. When Isabel and Max walked into the clubroom an hour later, they found Isaac and Ed on the couch, having fallen asleep on top of each other. The two shared a look before very quietly closing the door behind them. Their idiots could sleep a little while longer.


End file.
